The Kim Style Pandora's Box
by KPs Number 1 Fan
Summary: This story is a remake of the Greek myth Pandora's Box with Kim possible characters. This story is way different from the real Pandora's Box.


CAST:

Shego- Pandora

Drakken- Empithemus

Kim Possible- Hara

Ron- Zeus

Erik- Hades

Monique- Athena

Josh Mankey- Posidon

Team Impossible- The Titans

Rufus- Zeus's Pet

Ned Frishmen- Traveling Stranger

Dr. Freemen- The Narrator

Summary- This story is a remake of the Greek myth Pandora's Box with Kim possible characters. This story is way different from the real Pandora's Box.

This story begins on Mount Olympus where Ron and the other gods and goddesses have just defeated the Titians. " Now lets seal them away so they can never terrorize us again. " Ron proclaimed as he sealed the Titians away in the deepest darkest corner of space. Once he was done he screamed victoriously " Boooyah !! " Then the gods and goddesses went back to Mount Olympus and divided the world amongst themselves. Josh got the ocean, Erik got the underworld which was where all life went after it died. Monique got wisdom, and Ron and Kim of course ruled everything. There were other gods and goddesses to and they also got their share of the world.

After a while Ron became board just sitting around on Mount Olympus so he decided to take up a hobby. His hobby was creating. He created all kind of things like lawn chairs, plastic flamingos, rubber ducks, and a variety of other useless things just for the fun of it.

One day Kim found him in his chamber once again creating something. She walked over to him and watched. He spoke to himself and swirled his hands around. He said, " I shall make it crunchy, spicy, and warm. " Then a hard shell with meat, lettuce, sauce, and tomatoes appeared in his hand. " I shall call it taco !! " Ron exclaimed, and then he took a bite out of it. After he chewed the first bite and swallowed he paused for a minute then he said, " It needs something. " He swirled his hand around again and a yellow gooze appeared on top of the taco. Then he said, " I shall call it cheese. " As soon as he said the word, cheese his little 

pet Rufus popped out of his pocket and said, " Cheese. " Kim just shook her head as she watched the two of them eat like pigs.

It had been months now and Ron's creating hobby was starting to get out of hand. He was filling Mount Olympus up with all kinds of stuff that the gods and goddesses had no use for. Then they finally became fed up with it and confronted him. " Ron you have a problem. " Kim said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. " No I don't. " Ron said. " Yes you do your filling Mount Olympus up with all this useless stuff. " Monique said stepping forward and placing her hands on her hips. " My creations aren't useless. " Ron objected. " Oh yeah what use could these possibly be to us. " Erik said holding up a rubber duck and a plastic flamingo. " Well the duck makes noise and the flamingo is decorative. " Ron declared. " Why don't you create something useful for a change. " Kim said as she and the others walked away from Ron. " Ok I Will !! " Ron yelled at them as they walked away.

He went to his usual spot for creating which was a cloud that had a view of the Earth. Then he sat and started to work. He took a glob of clay for the Earth and molded and tiny creature. " I'm going to call him man and his name will be Drakken. " Then Ron thought for a minute and finally realized he needed something else. So he took a spot of blue from the sky and made Drakken blue and he took the tip of a cloud and made him a robe and lastly he took his finger and made a small scar under Drakken's eye just because he thought it looked cool.

Then he took Drakken and showed him to the other gods and goddesses. " Ok now what are you going to do with him. " Kim asked " I'm going to put him on Earth bring him to life and see what happens. " Ron said placing Drakken on Earth. Then he lit up his finger and placed it on Drakken's head. Instantly Drakken came to life and look around confused. Then Ron said from Mount Olympus, " Your name is Drakken and you have been place on Earth for my entertainment. " " What !! " Drakken exclaimed. " Uhh I mean you've been place on Earth to rule the land. " Ron said quickly. " Nice save stupid. " Kim said walking away from Ron. " Hey that's no way to talk to the ruler of everything. " Ron yelled at her. " Oh yeah Mr. Ruler Of Everything well you can sleep on the coach tonight. " She yelled back at him. " You just got treated. " Erik said as he walked up behind Ron. " Shut Up. " Ron said as he stomped off angrily.

Meanwhile back on Earth Drakken was exploring his land. He discovered all kinds of different animals and fruits. He also discovered a small pound that he could drink from. He went about everyday doing normal things like eating fruits and 

spending time with the animals. Every once and a while he would go to the temple Ron built and praise Ron for creating him. Ron enjoyed this very much because most of the gods on Mount Olympus hardly ever praised him for anything.

One day Ron and Kim were watching Drakken when Ron said," This is more boring than that rubber duck." " Where is that thing anyway ? " Kim asked him. " I don't know but I'm going to go look for it." Ron said as he got up to go look for the duck. He didn't have to look far before he found it destroyed next to Rufus's bed. Ron looked down at the remains of the duck in horror. Then he screamed, " Nooo Duckie WHY ?? " Then Rufus came out of his pocket and said " I destroyed it because you cared more about it than me. " Ron stopped his screaming and said " You're right you did me a big favor little buddy I was getting way to attached to that duck. " " Don't mention it lets just celebrate over tacos. " Rufus said as Ron whipped up tacos for both of them. Kim once again looked at the both of them like they were idiots and shook her head.

After a while Ron couldn't take watching Drakken do nothing all day. So he decided to make him a partner. All the gods gathered in Ron's chamber. " I've gathered you all here to help me create a partner for Drakken. " " She must be the opposite of him in almost every way." Ron continued. The gods went to work helping Ron create Drakken's partner. Finally they were done and Ron took green from the grass and made her skin green, stardust and sprinkled it on her hands, which made her hands glow bright green and a tip of a cloud to make her a robe. Unlike Drakken's it was tighter and it was a two piece. The top was tight against her chest and stopped at her stomach and the bottom was a short skirt that stopped just above her knees. " Ron why did you make her green ?" Kim asked " Because I colored Drakken's skin and she might feel left out if I didn't color hers." Ron replied " Anyway what are you going to call her Ron ?" Monique asked " I'll call her woman and her name will be Shego." As Ron said that he sat her down on Earth. He lit up his finger and brought her to life.

Just then Drakken came and looked at her. Then he looked up at Ron and said, " Who's this ?" " This is your new partner her name is Shego." Ron said. " But I don't need or want a partner I can rule the Earth by myself." Drakken declared " Well too bad you've got one" Ron snapped. Then he turned to Shego and said, " Shego this is Drakken." Shego eyed him up and down but didn't say and thing. " Well you two have fun." Ron said right before he disappeared. Drakken walked over to Shego " I don't like you." He said. " The feeling is mutual." She replied. Back on Mount Olympus Ron was watching them. " Ohh this is going to be good."

They argued everyday and sometimes Shego beat Drakken up. Ron loved to watch them fight. They even fought when they came to praise him. One day Drakken was sitting by the pound drinking water. He had been sitting there for awhile drinking and thinking. He still didn't like Shego but he was getting sick of fighting with her all the time. He had to figure out a way to make peace.

Back up on Mount Olympus Ron was getting annoyed, Drakken and Shego hadn't fought all day. They had just been avoiding each other. " Ron leave them alone for awhile and come spend some time with us." Kim called to him. She and some of the other gods and goddesses were sitting around a table talking and drinking wine made from the sweetest grapes. " Noooo Kim if I move I could miss something." Ron whined. " Ron there's nothing happening he's just sitting by the pound and she's exploring the forest." Kim pointed out walking over to Ron. " Then maybe I need to make something happen." Ron said as he began to swirl his hand. Then he trust his hand towards Drakken. Just then a huge wind hit Drakken and he fell into the pound. He came up screaming for help. He didn't know how to swim.

In the forest Shego was having a great time. She was really enjoying her break from all the arguing with Drakken. Then as she turned around a tree a white puff of smoke appeared in front off her. She gasped and stepped back a little once the smoke cleared she saw Kim standing in front of her. " Who are you ?" Shego asked her. She had never seen Kim or any of the other gods except for Ron before. " I'm Kim, Ron's wife and you have to get back to the pond Drakken's drowning." She told her. " Why should I help him ?" Shego crossed her arms. " Because I command you too !!" Kim shouted. " Fine." Shego said then she turned and ran back to the pound. When she got close she could hear Drakken screaming for help. By the time she got to the pound Drakken had gone under. She dove in got him and dragged him out. He was unconscious and she didn't know what to do. Then another puff of smoke appeared in front of her. This time when it cleared it wasn't Kim it was Monique. " Hi I'm Monique goddess of wisdom to wake him up you have to put your mouth on his ad blow then press on his chest three times." Monique explained quickly. Shego did and after a couple of time he woke up coughing. Then he sat up and looked at her. "Y-you save me." He stuttered. " I only did it because Kim told me to." Shego said crossing her arms. Just then another puff of smoke appeared in front of them. This time it was Kim and Ron and Kim was holding Ron by the ear. " Now apologize." She said squeezing his ear. "Ohh I'm sorry for pushing you in the pound." Kim let go of Ron's ear. " And you're sleeping on the coach tonight." Kim declared as she and Ron disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Drakken then turned to Shego " Soo you wanna be friends ?" He asked "Ok" Shego agreed. Then she and Drakken hugged.

From then on their friendship grew. They would go exploring together, eat and drink together and they would have nice conversations. Their relationship had advanced to a point that now they were more than friends. Drakken had fallen in love with Shego and she had fallen in love with him.

One day Shego was sitting by the pound running her fingers through the water when Drakken came and sat down beside her. He handed her a beautiful rose and said " I love you." "You're so sweet." She said as they kissed. " How could we have ever hated each other ?" Drakken said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and they kissed again.

Up on Mount Olympus Kim and Monique were watching them. " Awww they're so cute." Monique said " Yeah they're totally perfect for each other." Kim agreed. Ron on the other hand wasn't happy about them being a couple and getting along so well. So he sat there sulking in his corner. Then he got an idea. He got up and went to go visit his brother, Erik, in the underworld.

When he got down there he found Erik quickly. That place gave him the creeps and he didn't want to stay long. " Ron what are you doing down here ?" Erik asked him. " I need you to gather some of the worst things in the world and put them in this box. Ron held up a beautiful multicolored box. " Ok but why ?" Erik said taking the box. " Because ever since Drakken and Shego fell in love it's so boring watching them I'm going to spice things up a bit." Ron explained.

Three days later Erik came back with the box. He had filled it with pain death and disease. " Great I'll send Ned disguised as a human to give it to them tomorrow. " Ron said as he sat it down in his chamber. That night Kim and Monique took the box. " We can't let him do this." Monique told Kim. "Don't worry he's in for a big surprise." Kim replied then she swirled her hand and it started to glow white. Then she placed it on the box. " What did you do ?" Monique asked her. " I added hope and faith to the box but hopefully they won't open it" Kim explained. Then she and Monique put the box back in Ron's chamber.

The next day Ron woke up more excited than ever, he jumped out of bed and dressed and ate breakfast quickly. Then he gave the box to Ned and told him to get going. On Earth Drakken and Shego were cuddled under a tree talking. Then in the distance they saw a figure approaching as it got closer they saw it was a boy and he 

was carrying a beautiful box. Then he fell to his knees Drakken and Shego rushed over to help him. They carried him back to the tree and Drakken got him water and Shego got him fruit. After he rested for awhile and regained his strength he explained that he had been walking for miles. After awhile he told them he had to go." Oh before I go can I ask you two one more favor ?" He said getting up. " Sure." Drakken and Shego said in unison. " Can I leave the box hear and come back for it later ?" Ned asked " Yeah." Drakken told him. " Oh and one more thing please whatever you do don't open it." Ned warned. " We promise we won't open it." Drakken swore putting his arm around Shego. With that Ned left and Drakken and Shego went to explore the forest some more.

One day Shego was sitting under the tree by the box waiting for Drakken to get back. He had gone to pick them some fresh fruit. She was fascinated by the box. She loved to trace the pretty symbols on it with her fingers. Even though they had promised they wouldn't open it she still wanted to know what was in it. "One little peek wouldn't hurt." She said to herself. Then she started to reach for the lid. Drakken caught her hand before she reached it. " Shego! what are you doing ?" He asked her. " I just wanted to know what was in it." She said pulling away from him. " But Shego we promised we wouldn't open it besides there could be something dangerous in it." He told her and led her away from the box.

It had been days now and once again Drakken had left Shego alone with the box. She was tracing the beautiful symbols when she heard something. It sounded like a voice coming from inside the box. She put her ear to the box so she could hear it clearer. " Help me" a little voice said "Please let me out." It pleaded. "But I can't I'm not supposed to open the box." Shego told it. " Please I am a good fairy and if you let me out I'll grant you wishes." The little voice continued. Shego didn't know what to do then finally she decided " Ok I'll let you out." She said and she took off the lid. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then a black cloud came out of the box. It was a swarm of evil little black fairies. They started to attack Shego she screamed for help then she heard a voice telling her to use her powers, it was Kim. So she did she lit up her hands and started to blast at them soon they left her alone. She fell back against the tree crying. She was bleeding from all the little cuts and in the distance she could hear Drakken screaming for help. " Why did I open it." She said to herself and began to cry harder. Then Kim appeared and knelt down beside her. " It's ok open the box again." She told her. Shego did and Kim disappeared this time little white fairies swarmed around her. A few of them landed on her. As they touched her all her cuts healed. Then they flew off into the distance. Drakken's screaming stopped. A few minutes later Shego could see him walking towards her. She ran and hugged him. " You opened it didn't you." He said after he hugged her. 

" Yeah I'm sorry." She said as they kissed. " But what were they ?" Drakken asked. Just then Kim appeared in front of them " I can answer that, the black ones were death, disease, and pain and the white ones were hope and faith." She explained. And so on that day death, disease, and pain were introduced to the world but hope and faith was also introduced to the world. Ohh and if you think Ron didn't get punished for this. He did. He had to apologize, sleep on the coach for two months and be their personal servant for three months. Kim also took away his taco privileges for a year.


End file.
